


in the price of a coffee

by Laucius



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gavin needs coffee and sleep, M/M, Short One Shot, Somewhat, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laucius/pseuds/Laucius
Summary: RK900 doesn't think it a good idea for Gavin to drink coffee late at night. Gavin insists.





	in the price of a coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrussiaPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/gifts).



> Just some drabble I pulled out of my ass at 4 in the morning—
> 
> I'm sorry they deserve better than this uh
> 
> Enjoy I guess?? Lemme know what you think!
> 
> P.S.: my headcanon name for RK900 is Chase so there's that

”Hey, get me some coffee.”

Chase looks at him through the corner of his eyes, hands busy fidgeting with a 6x6 Rubik's cube. Gavin's sprawling across the couch with nothing but a t-shirt and his plain white boxers on, plus the pair of socks he didn't bother taking off after they got home from a case. The... request is quite ridiculous, seeing that they _just got home from a case_ and it's already dark outside, the clock displayed on the far wall helpfully providing him with the numbers 9:32. He should not be drinking coffee, not in this hour, unless he's planning to pull an all-nighter, of which the RK900 will _absolutely not let happen._

“It's already night, Gavin. You shouldn't drink coffee at night.”

Gavin cranes his neck back on the armrest he's resting on to take a better look at Chase. His eyebrows are raised, as if to say, 'what's your point?'

“What if I say I'll give you a kiss if you make me one?”

Chase stops dead in his tracks, fingers hovering over the almost-solved Rubik's cube with uncertainty. Ever since they started out with this— admittedly surprising and unlikely relationship and Chase's been introduced to the wonders of physical affection, he had been quite... addicted, so to speak. Gavin isn't a very big fan of public displays of affection, but Chase likes to sneak in some kisses or brushes of hands even in the headquarters. He's very subtle about it, so no one has really noticed. He should've known Gavin would have used it against him. He may be a stronger, faster, more efficient model than the RK800 was but he's a weak man to the promise of touches.

“... Then I will make you ten cups of coffee.”

Gavin barks out a laugh, curt and startling like all his other laughs are. But this time it's a bit different. He detects the subtle layer of affection under there, not quite love yet but getting there, and he feels his artificial heart beating five times faster than it usually does.

Maybe, maybe Gavin really was worth his deviating for.


End file.
